tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MomoiroSakura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MomoiroSakura page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) HI THERE! IT'S SO GOOD TO FINALLY SEE SOMEONE ELSE ON! Hey! :D thanks ^^ someone on the tokyo mew mew wiki told me about it and i thought it sounded cool so i joined :D this wiki was a really good idea ^^ MomoiroSakura 23:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yea! Yea! This wikia was an awesome idea, and I happen to be friends with Shadria. Anyways, did you read my book about the mews yet? I beleive insanity is the key to happiness... YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!? 23:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No im kinda new to this wiki so i haven't done much but edit my page ^^' but i'll be sure to read it! :D MomoiroSakura 00:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! You want me to draw a piccy for ya? I beleive insanity is the key to happiness... YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!? 03:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Ya if you woulnd't mind :D what pictures do you draw?? Heres one of my images , By the way, if you click to more button at the top right of your screen, click widgets, theres a whole bunch for ya! I beleive insanity is the key to happiness... YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!? 17:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Whao thats big xD but cute :D MomoiroSakura 19:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! What do you need me to draw for you? I beleive insanity is the key to happiness... YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!? 03:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) A pic of Ichigo and Mint? :D they're my fave mews ^^ Awesome! I have a book here with me so I'l get started! I am the insane and Random caolf, think your a caolf, you have to tell me your traits ;) 00:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) The picture is done, but I need to upoad it, STUPID BROTHERS! by the way, can you vote for me for administration? I am the insane and Random caolf, think your a caolf, you have to tell me your traits ;) 23:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :D I don't even know where to vote ^^' Somewhere theres an area called Admin requests. Plus I made a roleplay, we can do Wrath and Ai's dark side VS the Berri Mew Mews and The Orignal Mew Mews I am the insane and Random caolf, think your a caolf, you have to tell me your traits ;) 02:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ya!! :D that would be so awesome!! ^^ Ok, you want me to start the roleplay? I am the insane and Random caolf, think your a caolf, you have to tell me your traits ;) 23:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ya sure!! :) Ok here it is, it's your turn. I am the insane and Random caolf, think your a caolf, you have to tell me your traits ;) 00:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey! HEYA! How have ya been? I haven't gotton to chat with ya! I'm the Half Demon, Half Angel, Iriomote Wildcat and Grey Wolf girl! 19:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey :D i've been good you?? ^^ I'm totally aweshum. I'm the Half Demon, Half Angel Half Iriomote Wildcat, Half Grey Wolf Girl! 19:18, September 24, 2010(UTC) hi i am tiatulip44 but you can call me tia Are you derr? 'YOW! Im the most feirce werewolf! 19:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that girl above was me! [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' I am of service ~nya!~']] 19:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm Sprinkle the Hedgehog but you can call me Sprinkle (Shortend user name) or Vanilla (Main Character). [[User:Sprinkle the Hedgehog| '''Don't grab my tail!!!' ]] [[User Talk:Sprinkle the Hedgehog| *Kicks enemy* ]] Don't mess with the Mew Mews!!! 03:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello!! :D sorry i haven't been on in AGES!! i'm super busy with school you wouldn't believe >_< how are you guys?? :) It's okay ^^ It's just nice to see you on again! Everythings going good and the wikis become a bit busier! I made some new charries too ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' I am of service ~nya!~']] 17:35, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I learned how to make Metamorphosis vids ^^ Check it out! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~''']] 17:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC)